Problem: $ \dfrac{3}{2} - \dfrac{3}{8} - 0.5 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{3}{2} = 1.5$ $ -\dfrac{3}{8} = -0.375$ Now we have: $ 1.5 - 0.375 - 0.5 = {?} $ $ 1.5 - 0.375 - 0.5 = 0.625 $